


Maximum Bet

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gambling, M/M, Shameless James "Bucky" Barnes, Shameless Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Bucky's down to his last two chips, and he has to admit that he's awful at poker. He pushes the chips towards Sam for a tip and knows he has to give up his seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedbythenotepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/gifts).



Bucky loses sight of Steve within ten minutes of stepping into the casino. It reeks of cigarettes and booze and the scent of unwashed masses. He scowls but he doesn't begrudge Steve disappearing. His friend is on a mission to find the casino's owner.

And Bucky really doesn't want to get between Steve and Tony Stark.

Despite the smells assaulting his senses, Bucky feels comfortable here. Not a single person besides the ladies serving drinks on the floor cares about him or spares him any attention. His anonymity is a blessing and he breathes out in relief, wandering slowly through game kiosks.

The myriad of bells and whistles are accompanied by the safe music blaring over the speakers and the lights flicker and dance over the metal of his arm. 

Bucky has no real desire to be at the casino, but Steve had needed moral support and so here they are. 

He snags a beer off a passing server and barely reacts to the warm, bitter taste as he takes a big swallow. A man shouts in the distance and a woman just behind Bucky swears a blue streak, pounding the Collect key. She's won a grand total of ten cents. Bucky feels an irrational urge to congratulate her.

No, he has no real desire to be here.

In another five minutes, Bucky finds himself at the front of the casino's table games. The smoke is thicker here and the gamblers look more serious.  
Bucky glances at the first table. It's Blackjack and the minimum buy-in is $10. He's sure the stakes are higher as the tables progress, but he has no real...interest...

Halfway up the row, a poker table has just switched out its attendant. And, to Bucky's frank disbelief, the new attendant is gorgeous.  
Before he realizes he's moving, Bucky finds himself sliding into a chair at the poker table. The attendant's name is Sam and he smiles at Bucky as he shuffles the cards.

"How you doin', man?" Sam asks and Bucky's dick twitches in his pants at the man's voice. He lets himself briefly imagine what Sam would sound like laid out on the table as Bucky fucks into him under these glittering lights.

"Good, thanks," Bucky replies, a smirk quirking his mouth. "Buy-in?"

Sam eyes him for a moment then looks pointedly at the sign next to Bucky's elbow. His smile gains a touch of understanding and Bucky wonders how often Sam gets hit on, most likely by women.

"$10. You're sittin', so you in?"

Bucky looks over to the other player and shrugs.

"Yeah, I'm in," He hears himself say. Then, he reaches for a twenty out of his pocket and puts it on the table. He slides it over. "Though, I'll probably suck."

Sam's gaze drops to Bucky's mouth as the other player grins. 

"That's good for me, buddy," the player says and Sam looks away to him.

Bucky wonders how much he can get away with without being slapped with sexual harassment.

They play the first few hands in near silence. Bucky introduces himself and Sam fills the silence with the small talk of dealers. 

"How long you been a dealer?" Bucky asks at one point.

"This'll be my second year," Sam replies in between calling the river and the turn. An older lady dripping in diamonds sits next to Bucky and smiles at Sam, leaning forward. 

"Deal me in, sugar," she purrs, a smoker's husk in her tone. She sets a couple hundreds in front of Sam. Her ample cleavage is pressing against her arm, swelling above the cut of her dress. 

Sam's gaze never dips. If anything, Bucky will swear Sam is still watching him for all that he looks at the lady's chest. 

Or maybe he just doesn't like white women.

"Two years, huh?" Bucky attempts their conversation again after the new hand starts. 

"It helps pay the bills, man," Sam shrugs with a grin then engages the woman who's also eyeing Bucky with a cougar's gaze.

"Honey, why don't you buy a lady a drink?" The woman asks Bucky, leaning his way and smiling. 

"Drinks are free for players Mrs. Jones," Sam cuts in and the woman's smile dims just a fraction before she swings her attention back to Sam. 

"Of course, of course. My mistake," she says and Bucky snorts, picking up his plastic cup of ice water.

"I'll gladly still flag a waitress for you, ma'am," Bucky says, but the woman's moved on from him, clearly sensing his disinterest and turning to the man on her other side. 

Sam is dealing again and Bucky gives him a small shrug. "Guess I'm rusty with the ladies."

"Out of practice?" Sam guesses.

"Gay," Bucky says outright and the woman shifts unsubtly away. 

"That too," Sam laughs a little, taking the other man's bet and sweeping it up with the lady's folded cards.

"Keep the rest," Mrs. Jones says, pushing her chips towards Sam and leaving her seat. The others stay seated and Sam deals a new hand. 

Bucky watches Sam's hands, imagines them around his dick and shifts closer to the table.

"This your only gig?" he asks Sam. 

"I rescue kittens from trees on my off days," Sam says and it startles a laugh out of Bucky. "Firefighter." 

Game over.

Bucky is hard as a fucking rock and he wants Sam badly. He has a thing for uniforms.

"But let me guess about you," Sam muses. "Military." He's clearly talking about the arm.

"Three tours," Bucky affirms. "But drunk driver took the arm."

"That's hard, Bucky," Sam says softly. "Nice prosthetic, though."

"It does the job," Bucky grins.

Sam snorts, more people take their seats and Sam spends a lot of time with his attention on his job and divided between the players.

Eventually, Bucky's down to his last two chips, and he has to admit that he's awful at poker. He pushes the chips towards Sam for a tip and knows he has to give up his seat.

"Two hours," Sam calls after Bucky. "East food court has a late night special."

Bucky turns halfway back at that, but Sam's attention is solely for his full table. 

That's okay. Sam doesn't need to see Bucky's dopey, teenage-esque smile.

~~

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Bucky's phone is still notably silent and Bucky is nursing a second beer in the East food court. Its theme is dragons and he idly watches one's mouth open and close with fake fire. There is, actually, a late-night special.

It's all-you-can-eat-shrimp, if anyone is wondering. 

Bucky dislikes seafood. It's a texture thing. He drains the last of his beer and watches as he drags the bottle of the bottle against the table. 

Maybe he's rusty with men too. He must have read Sam wrong. He rub his cheek with his metal hand and picks his phone up. It's been three hours and no word from Steve. Bucky assumes Steve found what he was looking for. He shoots off a quick text that he's heading home and stands as he does. 

When he turns, he almost bumps right into Sam who's smirking just a little too smugly for Bucky's tastes. 

"Giving up so fast?" Sam asks and Bucky chooses not to put a polite space between them. He looks Sam over, noting the bag of clothes in his hand. 

He licks his lips. 

"Thought I was a bit rusty with the guys," Bucky says honestly. 

Sam's smirk softens a bit then he hooks a thumb over his shoulder. 

"I just need to change, man, then I'm done for the night."

Bucky looks back up and finds that Sam's dragging his gaze back up too. 

"Come on, you can follow me. This...probably won't take long," Sam says and Bucky's not sure what to make of that comment, but he follows Sam towards an employee-only door.  
Bucky hesitates, but Sam just looks around, snags a hand in Bucky's coat and drags him through the door. 

It's an employee-change-station and Bucky's barely notices the other clothes lying about before Sam's pressing him back against the door and kissing him.

"You come here poachin'?" Sam asks, pushing his hands inside Bucky's coat and Bucky grasps Sam's neck with a heavy palm. 

"Buddy's got it bad for the owner," Bucky sighs, letting Sam push the coat off his shoulders. Nimble fingers are then scratching up under Bucky's shirt and he groans as his stomach muscles twitch in response. "Needed a little backup."

"Good luck," Sam says before he kisses Bucky again, working Bucky's belt open blindly. "Stark's a hard ass."

Bucky grins, watching Sam through half-lidded eyes. "If I know my buddy, he'll have no problem getting Stark to bend. Stark'll be begging for it before he knows it."

Sam snorts and steps back to pull his work polo over his head. Next, he's working on his slacks. 

"C'mon, Bucky," Sam says, voice pitching low. "This room won't be vacant for long."

Bucky finishes stripping out of his shirt and gets his pants the rest of the way open. Sam goes to his knees and wastes no time in pulling Bucky's cock from his boxers. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky grunts as Sam's mouth slides over him, warm and wet, and his hips jerk forward despite his best intentions. 

Hell, that's a lie. He has no best intentions here. Hooking up with a dealer in the employee's lounge. His hand rubs restlessly over the back of Sam's head as Sam groans around Bucky's dick. 

Sam has his hand around his cock, stroking it to full hardness. It's gorgeous and Bucky wishes they had enough time for him to return the favor and taste that precome running over Sam's dark skin. 

Though...

"Wanna fuck or you want me to suck your dick too?" Bucky asks gruffly, fingers spreading down to Sam's neck. 

Sam pulls off Bucky's cock with a wet pop, licking his lips. 

"We're gonna fuck," he states firmly and stands to fish a condom out of his duffle bag. He tosses it at Bucky then digs around for a small bottle of lube from the side pocket. 

"You do this often?" Bucky smirks. 

Sam straightens and arches a brow at Bucky as he plucks the condom back out of Bucky's fingers. "Wouldn't be your business if I did. Drop your pants."

Bucky blinks for a second. "What?"

"Drop. Your pants," Sam repeats with a smirk.

And oh. Oh. Bucky falters for a second. He hasn't bottomed for awhile. Not... Not that there's anything wrong with it, but he usually liked to... But Sam was watching him through his inner debate and stroking the thick curve of his dick and Bucky does as he's told.

He drops his pants, kicking out of one leg and braces one foot on the low wedge seat and his forearms on the wall. 

"Now that's a pretty sight," Sam says and he presses along Bucky's back, one wide hand palming Bucky's side. Two slick fingers immediately begin rubbing at Bucky's hole and he groans, shifting to give Sam better access.

Sam takes more time than Bucky would've expected and, by the time Sam's up to three fingers, Bucky is rocking insistently against Sam's hand. His back is one long tense muscle against Sam's front and he's groaning almost inaudibly. 

"Ready?" Sam wonders, pressing his mouth to the juncture of Bucky's shoulder and neck. 

"Yeah, was ready five minutes ago," Bucky grunts. "Was wondering if you got lost back there."

"Oh, you got jokes," Sam replies in amusement, but his voice is thick with lust, as evidenced by his hard dick that's been rubbing against Bucky's hip for friction for the past few minutes. There's a moment of inaction where Sam puts the condom on then strokes some more lube over the latex.

He groans against Bucky's ear and places his free hand against the wall beside Bucky's head. Then, finally, he's pushing the flared head of his dick into Bucky and Bucky's knees actually weaken a little. 

Sam uses short, aborted thrusts to loosen Bucky up further, his thumb close to the head of his cock to keep him sliding in right. 

"You're so fuckin' tight," Sam says like an accusation and a prayer at the same time. 

Bucky opens his mouth to snap a witty retort, but Sam thrusts in then until his hips smack against Bucky's ass and he settles there as Bucky moans. 

"There we go," Sam says triumphantly. "You just need it a little hard, boy."

Bucky is shocked that he'd found someone with a mouth like his and Steve's. It's honestly a turn on so fucking much that he twists forward involuntarily, rutting against the wall in front of him and back against Sam's dick. 

"Yeah, yeah. That's good. Fuck yourself," Sam urges, both hands sliding up Bucky's back and digging his thumbs in as he drags them back down. Bucky's helpless against the faux massage, following Sam's guidance and fucking himself back on Sam's dick. 

It feels fucking huge in his ass, thick and pounding with heat and Bucky can't get enough. He resettles his forearms on the wall and works his hips back in a constant motion and soon, the sounds of skin on skin is loud around their panting gasps and groans.  
Sam doesn't stop touching him either, big hands smoothing and mapping Bucky's back and hips and, eventually, they curve around to his front, palming his stomach and up to tease his nipples. They're quick, restless passes of his fingers and they're driving Bucky fucking insane. 

"If you don't fucking touch my dick," he grits out and Sam laughs just as the door to the changing room starts to open. 

"Whoa! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I di-didn't-" some nameless guy stands there staring in shock. 

"By all means," Sam grunts. He gets his hands around Bucky's hips and takes the pace over, snapping his hips into Bucky until all Bucky can do is moan and make sure his head doesn't brain the wall. "You wanna watch, grab some popcorn. But shut the fucking door."

Bucky might be in love. 

The man stammers out another apology and whips around, disappearing out the door before it slams shut after him. 

"Better," Sam grunts and he curls a hand into the loose bun of Bucky's hair, pulling his head back a little as he leans forward. He buries his cock to the hilt and grinds their hips together. 

Bucky whines a little, unable to stop the needy noise. Sam grins, breathless, against Bucky's jaw and finally wraps his hand around Bucky's dick.

Bucky's next moan is wrecked as Sam strips the orgasm from his cock with a few twists of his wrist and the slow, steady grinding of his hips. 

"Fu-Fuck," Bucky shudders, muscles spasming and ass clenching around Sam's cock. 

Sam's thumb is a relentless presence at the tip of Bucky's dick while he thrusts a few more time. 

He finally stills, pressing Bucky in tight against the wall, and rocks through his own release, near-silent now where his mouth is pressed against Bucky's shoulder.  
They stay like that for a long moment, catching their breath. 

"Well, that certainly was worth the cab ride," Bucky eventually jokes. He feels damp with sweat and his body aches in a good, used way. Sam chuckles and slips free of Bucky's body. 

He takes a few steps back and Bucky turns to lean back against the wall, watching as Sam ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash can near the door. He shifts some trash on top of it then stretches. Bucky traces the ripple of muscles and grins. 

"Firefighting looks good on you," he says and Sam grins back.

"You ain't so bad yourself, soldier boy."

Bucky snorts. "Thanks. I don't do that anymore, obviously. I'm actually just a mechanic these days."

"Is that right?" Sam ponders as they get dressed. "You know, I've been having some car troubles. Maybe I could give you a lift and you could listen to my engine."

Bucky shrugs, playing it cool, though he doesn't think Sam is buying it at all. And he's on board for all this. 

"That sounds really great, actually," he says to Sam and feels strangely easy, this new thing with this near-stranger. But as they leave the changing room and start pushing through the late-night crowds, Bucky lets his surprise go. 

Maybe some things are meant to be easy. After all, he deserves good things too.


End file.
